Oppsies
by Spamilla
Summary: Digimon Chibi fic. Michi. Complete.
1. Oppsies

Oppsies...  
Detective Spami: Here's an adorable little Michi that takes place WAY before the  
digital world. In fact it takes place when the digidestined are still in preschool. It's a  
chibi fic!  
  
Taichi: *walks in* PRESCHOOL?! How humilating....  
  
Detective Spami: ^ _^;; Yeah.... Well, here's the fic! By the way, I dun own digimon..  
boo..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kamiya! Welcome to Obidia Preschool." said a teacher as he walked in  
through a door with his mother. The teacher walked over to him and gave him a hug and  
said, "Why don't you go play Tai, why your mother fills out some important papers?" Tai  
nodded and ran into the playroom.  
  
Once he entered the play area of the daycare and saw a little girl sitting by a large group of  
dolls with play clothes fashioned on to look like an attempted princess outfit. She was  
yelling at the dolls, telling them to bow down to their queen, then she'd throw them and  
yell, 'GUARDS! TAKE AWAY THIS PHEASANT!'  
  
Seeing this made Tai giggle and he walked over to her, "Hello, My name is Taichi  
Kamiya." He said. The little girl smiled and held out her hand, " Princess Mimi  
Tachikawa." He shook her hand said, "Whatcha doin' Mimi?" She look at him an spat,  
"PRINCESS Mimi..." "Sorry.. Whatcha doin' Princess Mimi?" He asked again. She smiled  
and answered, "I'm making all he phesants in the city bow down to their princess, but they  
don't like me.." Tai smiled and bowed down to her, "I like you!" He said when he came  
back up. She gave a big grin and yelled, "Your the first person to bow down to me! Other  
than Big Bird that is.." she pointed over to a Big Bird Doll that only had one eye, leaning  
with it's head against the floor.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya walked over to Taichi and said, "Taichi, Mommy's gotta go. Oh, I see you  
have a little firend here. She's cute. Anyway, I'll see you at the end of preschool today,  
okay honey?" Taichi nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And be nice to your little  
girlfriend." She chuckled standing up and walking away.  
  
"....Girlfriend?" Taichi said cluelessly, "What's a girlfriend?" Mimi smiled and said, "It's a  
girl who you like alot. See, I'm a girl, and your my friend! So, that means, your my  
Boyfriend!"  
  
Taichi was still half cluless when he said, "Do we have to do anything special?" "When I  
watch T.V., Boyfriends and Girlfriends kiss, um, have dinner, and um, do something else,  
which I can't 'member.."   
  
"We hafta kiss?! The only person I've ever kissed was my mommy!" Tai yelled. Mimi  
smiled and said, "Me too, but those are the rules. We hafta kiss on our first date."  
"DATE?! Wait, what's a date?" "A date is when a boyfriend and a girlfriend go somewhere  
and do something special, like kiss!" Mimi said with the biggest grin possible.  
  
"Okay, but where are we gonna have our date?" "How 'bout Paris? I heared that Paris is  
very prettyful! And on our date we can eat snails! Mommy told me they eat snails over  
there!" Mimi shrieked. "SNAILS?! Do you hafta eat those slimey thingys?" Tai yelled with  
his eyes wide. Mimi shruged and began taking off her play clothes.  
  
"Tai, will you help me put up the toys?" Mimi asked polietly. "Okay!" he answered as her  
picked up a couple of teletubbie dolls and a beastwars action figure. Mimi smiled and  
picked up several barbies and a couple of stuffed bunnies.  
  
After a few more trips to the toybox, they finished. Mimi polietly thanked Taichi and gave  
him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tai face turned a crimson color and he said, "Wh-wh-what  
was that for?!" Mimi smiled and blushed a bit as she answered, "Well, I hada say 'Thank  
You' to my boyfriend!"   
  
"Aww! Mimi has a boyfriend!" Mimi looked over and saw a group of kids staring at her.  
A little girl, a bit older than Mimi walked over to her and said, "Mimi! Why did you kiss  
him?! Boys have cooties!" "Sora, he doesn't have cooties! If he did, I would already be  
dead right now!" Sora nodded and said, "Well, is it okay for me to have a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, if you find a boy that don't have cooties." Sora smiled and looked over at a boy on  
a computer playing games. "OKAY!" She then ran over to him and began kissing him on  
the cheek, while he sat there half in shock. (A/N: Who knows what couple this is?!)  
  
Everybody giggled as Sora continued kissing him on the as he tried to get away. Mimi  
looked over at Tai, who was talking to a boy with blond hair. "Tai! Wanna go  
fingerpaint?" She asked him. Tai looked back at her and said, "Okay!" and ran up to her  
and took her hand.  
  
They walked over to the fingerpaints and put on a old shirt over their clothes as they  
began painting. Mimi looked over at Tai's picture, she giggled as she saw a huge blotch  
shaped like a orange kitten. Tai looked at her painting and giggled as he saw a small  
blotched that looked like a coffeytable. "What's that Mimi?" Tai asked, "It's the Pink  
Power Ranger laying on the ground after she hada a fight with the Blue Power Ranger!"  
Tai giggled and said, "Looks like she lost!" Mimi face grew angery as she yelled, "No, she  
didn't! She asleep on the ground having a good dream about how she WON!"  
  
Tai lost the small battle and turned around and began painting on it again. When he  
finished, he picked up his drawing and shoved it Mimi's face, "RAAH! IT'S THE KITTY  
MONSTER! BETTER RUN MIMI! IT'S GUNNA EAT YOU!!" Mimi screamed and ran  
off towards the stuffed animals, and dove into the pile.  
  
After a few minutes, Mimi peeped out of the pile of animals, only to have to picture  
shoved into her face again, "RAAAHHH! MIMI! KITTY MONSTER IS HUNGRY!!"  
Mimi ran off screaming, and right into one of the teachers.   
  
"Mimi Tachikawa! Tai Kamiya! What in the world are you two doing?!" yelled the  
teacher. "A EVIL KITTY WAS CHASING ME!!" Mimi screeched hiding behind the  
teachers legs. "I'm sowwie.. I didn't mean to scare her.. it was a accident.. I was just  
having a little fun.." Tai said softly bowing his head towards the ground. "Okay, Tai, since  
you said you were sorry, no one's going to get in trouble, but play nice!" The teacher said  
strictly before running off and stoppin another fight.  
  
Mimi look at Tai and walked off. "Mimi? Where you goin'?" Mimi looked back and yelled,  
"I'm mad at you!" Tai fell down to his knees and said, "I'm sowwy Mimi.. I didn't mean to  
scare you that bad..."  
  
To Be Continued?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detective Spami: Should this fic be continued? You can decide! If I get enough reviews for this, I'll write part 2 to see if the Michi will continue! See If this short story will continue!! 


	2. Forgive Me?

Foregive Me?  
Detective Spami: Becuase of the 19 nice reviews, here's part two! Oh yes, if you did  
happen to read my reviews and you saw the one by "Sporty_Teen_Sora4ever" don't mind  
her, she's just my Michi hating sister.. Anyway, here's the fic for the people who  
WANTED it! ^_^;;  
  
Taichi: No... Not another embarrasing fic.. NOT CHIBI!!  
  
Detective Spami: YES! CHIBI! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!  
  
Taichi: Yeah...? *sweatdrop*  
  
Detective Spami: And for those who were curious, the couple was Soshiro or Sizzy or  
Koura. WHAT EVER SORA X IZZY IS!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi started crying and looked up to see Mimi talking to a boy with blond hair, he  
reconized as the boy he was talking to a few minutes ago, when he saw Sora kissing that  
boy. Tai sniffed and stood up. He walked over to Mimi and the other boy.   
  
"Mimi, so so so so so so so sorry! Pretty please with a cherry on top forgive me! I'm  
sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and get us in trouble!" Tai said, with a few tears still in  
his eyes. Mimi only shook her head and said, "I'M STILL MAD AT YOU! MATT MAKE  
HIM GO AWAY!" she shrieked. Matt walked in from of him and pushed him down,  
"Mimi don't want you here! Why don't you just go play with somebody else?"  
  
Tai sniffled again and said, "I don't know anybody else.. I just came here today from  
Tokyo preschool..." he sighed and stood up, "I'll go play by myself if you really don't want  
me here.." he said quietly, standing up and walking over to the puzzle area.  
  
He looked over at Matt and Mimi. "I didn't mean to.." he said to himself soflty. He turned  
his attention to his puzzle and started trying to put it together.   
  
When he finished, he turned around and saw the big pile of of dolls and got an idea.  
"Hehe, Mimi will definatly forgive me after this!" he said putting the puzzle back in it's bix  
and putting it up.  
  
He walked over to a group of kids and yelled, "Who wants to play 'Castle'? I'll be the king  
and all of you can be the pheasants!!"he shrieked before grabbing a bucket and putting it  
on his head.  
  
All the kids giggled at him and agreed. They walked over and put play clothes on and  
started bowing at Tai. He smiled and said "I'm the king of the world!!"  
  
Mimi and Matt, who were trying not to pay attention to the fun the others were having,  
sat there and were drawing on paper. Mimi had drawn another picture of the Pink Power  
Ranger and Matt had drawn something that looked like a purple shoe. They exchanged  
pictures and giggled.   
  
When they handed them back, Mimi looked over at Taichi and sighed. "I wanna go over  
that and play 'Castle'." Mimi said quietly. She looked down and picked up a crayon and  
started drawing again.   
  
She drew a picture of a huge castle with Tai as the King and herself as the queen. She  
smiled at her artwork and walked over to Tai. But before she could get halfway there,  
Matt stopped her, "Mimi! What are you doing?!" he shierked. "I was going to go show  
Tai my picture!" she growled. "Mimi, no, don't go over there, he scared you once, and  
he'll probably scare you again!" Mimi sighed as walked back over to the table.  
  
Meanwhile, all Tai did was smile as he yelled, "King Tai needs a Queen! Anyone who  
wants to be my queen, come here, and I'll choose!" Without hesitation, all the girls ran up  
to him, including Mimi, who ran away when Matt was looking for a car to play with. Tai  
saw Mimi and smiled. "King Taichi will choose the girl who can draw the bestest Pink  
Power Ranger!" Mmi quickly perked up and ran to get her Pink Power Ranger picture  
drew just a few momments ago.  
  
Ten minutes later, all the girls had their pictures, and were back in line. Tai stood up and  
looked at all the pictures coming down the line. He denined the pictures as he walked  
down he row, and watched in little crying girls walk off. He came to Mimi and smiled yet  
again. "I found my Queen! She drewed the bestest picture of the Pink Power Ranger!" he  
screamed pointing at her.  
  
Mimi bushed as he and her walked over to a rocking chair. Tai pui a bucket on her head  
and smiled, "Do you fovegive me Mimi?" he whispered quietly. She nodded and kissed  
him quickly on the cheek, "Yeah, my King."   
  
Tai gave a sly smile and said, "Now, how's this for a first date?!" he said kissing her  
quickly on the lips.  
  
10 years later....  
  
Mimi walked into a resteraunt and saw Tai sitting at a table. She walked over to him and  
said, "Hey stranger." He looked up at her and smile, pulling her down to where she was  
sitting on his lap. "Since when am I a stranger, stranger?" She smiled and kissing him on  
the nose. "Since it's our tenth annivary."  
  
"Madam, Missuour, the escargo is ready." they were interuppted by their waiter. "Tai,  
what's this about escargo?" Tai smiled and pulled her closer, "Well, do you remember  
when why started dating in preschool?" She nodded and said, "But what does that have to  
do with escargo?" he smiled and said, "Well, just pretend we're in Paris, eating our slimey  
snails.." he said kissing her softly on the lips. "Happy Tenth Annivery Mimi.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detective Spami: Ohh.... They got their snails!  
  
Taichi: *puts away To Go Box with the snail* I would never order her snails!  
  
Detective Spami: Then what did you just throw?  
  
Taichi: Um, my...*runs away embarrsessed*   
  
Detective Spami: Thanks every SO SO SO SO SO Much for their reviews! I really  
appericate the idea of people reading my fics, and actually wanting me to go on! THANK  
ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! ANd you make me even happier by reviewing for chapter 2! 


End file.
